I Miss You
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Another WWE One shot by me. This one is about a man who makes a mistake and he didn't know it would cost him his own girlfriend. He has to make things right and hopes she comes back to him.


**I Miss You**

**STPL**

Summary: A man realizes when he makes a mistake it costs him everything including his girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything, but my character.

Authoress Note: I have a picture of Johanna Armstrong on my profile.

**I Miss You**

Matt unlocked the front door to his house. He went inside and let out a sigh. It had been a while since he was home and he just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend and his family.

_Touched by thoughts_

_As cold as ice_

_Like some bathroom floor_

_No love can be worth this price_

_Still I ask for more_

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom hoping his girlfriend was there waiting for him. He went into his bedroom and there was no sight of Johanna. He saw a piece of paper sitting on his bed and a rush of worry consumed him.

_Endless days and restless nights_

_And forgotten scenes_

_Hopelessly I tried to find_

_Escape from this dream_

Matt it seems like you have found the path that you wanted. I am sorry, but going against your own brother makes me doubt that you care for your family. You said you did it for the greater good to teach him a lesson, but the lesson is what you need to do for yourself. You were consumed with rage because you couldn't win the title at the Royal Rumble. Plus I haven't heard from you since this has happened. I feel like we have grown apart. I left two days after hearing what you had to say for your actions. I suppose your actions spoke louder than your words. Call me when you get the guts to say sorry to your younger brother for what happened. Until then this is goodbye. Johanna Armstrong.

_Baby I miss you_

_When are you coming home_

_No matter where you are _

_I hate being alone_

Matt sucked in a breath of air. He knew he had made a mistake. It was all because he was upset that he didn't win the title back and he hit his brother over the head with a steel chair causing Edge to become the New WWE Champion. A title that his brother rightfully deserved. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Jeff's number. He heard the ringing on the phone and waited for Jeff to answer.

"Hello?" said his brother's voice.

"Listen Jeff. About the Rumble."

"What about it Matt. Did you want to talk about how you screwed me over."

"I am sorry alright. I just was upset that I couldn't have my title. I mean I have worked so hard for it."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Johanna left me because of this."

"Well, she had every right to."

"I hope you can forgive me one day Jeff. I am sorry I really am."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye."

_Love is sweet _

_And bitter too_

_The taste can leave cold_

_You know I hate it _

_But I cannot refuse to capture control_

Matt let out a sigh and run a hand through his hair. How dumb could he have been. He dialed Johanna's cell phone number and heard the ringing.

"Hello this is Johanna." said the voice on the phone.

"Johanna…"

"Sorry I can't get to my phone right now. I am currently busy moving my stuff to Jeff Hardy's House until my asshole boyfriend figures out what he is doing with his life. Please leave a message with your name and number and I will get back to you."

There was a beep and Matt let out a sigh. "Johanna it's Matt please give me a call back. I called Jeff and I said sorry to him. Please call me back. Bye." He hung up his phone.

_How it seems_

_There's no way out_

_I guess I never knew_

_Emptiness has left no doubt_

_Now I want you_

Matt sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. How did all this come to be. Johanna should have never left him.

-Jeff's House-

Johanna looked at Jeff. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Anything for you Johanna."

"Did Matt get the guts to say sorry to you?"

Jeff let out a sigh. "He did."

"He said sorry?"

"Yes."

Johanna went to go grab her purse and check her phone sure enough when she looked there was a message for her from Matt. "Well, let me see what he has to say."

_Baby I miss you_

_When are you coming home_

_No matter where you are_

_I hate being alone_

Johanna dialed Matt's number and took a deep breath as it rang.

"Johanna?""Yes, Matthew it is me."

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"You said sorry to Jeff didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you think about what you did?"

"Yes, and I am really sorry."

"Matt that isn't the point. It hurt me to see you hit your own brother with the steel chair."

"Johanna when are you coming home?"

"Soon." She said walking to the door and opening it. She walked down the steps and got into her car. She started it up and was on her way.

"How soon is soon? I feel really stupid for what happened."

_Baby I miss you_

_When are you coming home_

_No matter where you are_

_I hate being alone_

"Were you surprised that I wasn't there?"

"Yes, I would hate to say it I thought you wouldn't have left after that happened."

"Well, you learned your lesson. If you hurt your brother you could very well lose your girlfriend.""I am sorry."

Johanna stopped her car. "I know you are sorry." She killed the engine and got out of her car.

"When are you coming home?" He asked again."You will have to wait and see when I come back. I am still mad at you for what happened."

_Baby I miss you _

_When are you coming home_

_You've been gone for so long_

_Baby I miss you _

_When are you coming home_

_Tell me you're coming back_

-Matt's House-

There was a knock on the door. "Baby I have to go someone is at the door."

"Stay on the phone with me."

Matt headed down the stairs and went to his front door. He opened the door and saw Johanna standing there. He dropped his cell phone on the wooden floor. "Johanna.""Hello Matt."He pulled her into a hug and kiss. He didn't let her go when he pulled away. "I missed you."

"And I missed you."

Matt picked her up.

"What are you doing Matthew Moore Hardy?"

"I am going to make you know how much I love you." He said taking her up to his room.

**That is the end of this story please tell me what you think. I will get the next chapter of Being in love with a Hardy later today.**


End file.
